legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michealikruhara0110/The Wiki Server: Where LU went rong and how we should react.
This is a list I've writen up focusing on what I believe to be the primary reasons LU is closing, and my proposed solutions to them for if we get the Server. (don't troll about how we won't get the server, I understand the odds. So before you tell us its impossible, ask yourself, "How many people told Patriots of Colonial America it was 'impossible'?") #1-lack of advertising: Lego advertised LU very little, and for the target age group that is bad. When I was in the targeted age group for LU, I seldom used a computer, even though we had a good one at the time. The only way I knew about a Lego Set was commercials. And the only way I got them was my parents buying them from Wal Mart or somewhere else. To get people to buy LU, we must advertise it more so a greater part of the Lego fan base knows about it and will want it, and because of subscription costs, parents must also know about it and think its a good, fun, child apropriate game so they will pay for it. *Solutions: -make more TV commercials (if we have money to do so) on both childrens and family networks. Also increase advertising around the holidays to encourage buying it as a gift. -Get Lego to produce and sell Lego Universe sets. Many kids who played LU liked Ninjago because it tied into their game, official LU sets would have the same effect on a larger scale. And it would also make free-advertising for LU and possibly make our organization more profits to put towards the Server. -Do another publicity stunt like the Pods. This one is less practical, but would get great advertising for LU. This idea needs much more thought. #2-Unfitting content for audience. LU is meant to target small kids, and its darker themes and Zombie-like enemies drive children away, and upset parents. *Solutions: -Small scale redesign. Worlds like FV and NS should be brightened up a bit, and I would like to see Stromlings made less Zombie-Like. Crux Prime however should stay as it is, its dark but it fits its purpose well and gives something to older players. I like Ag, but its hardly a Garden, or a park as some refer to it as. It should be combined with elements from Nimbus Park. #3-Focused on battle. Lego Universe hardly fits its name, as actual Lego themes are a minority feature. Few build on properties, and for that reason many people who wanted that in the game stoped playing, and after players ran out of missions they had little to do untill the next patch exept battle, which gets boring fast. *Solutions: -Overhaul property system. This idea is to fix property lag and small size. In Minecraft, they use a totaly different system that allows much larger build areas. I'm not %100 sure on how it works, but I know files are not stored in the games database, they are on the users computer. With that, files do not have to be retrieved by the computer, they already have them. Properties should not go into moderation every time they are edited, just when the owner is done with it and want it to be public, and untill then the files will be stored on the owners computer, after its set to be moderated they will go to the server's database to be downloaded by visitors who will have the option to delete the files after they leave, if they don't delete them the property it will load faster if they return. If the files are on the users computer and not retrieved from another database, lag will be decreased and hopefully larger props can be made. -Increase interactivity of properties. If we make properties more interactive, people will want to use them more and will have more fun with them. 1 person, who's name escapes me, once recomended making a farming feature on props where you can grow crops and raise animals. This is one such was the property experience can be enhanced. Other ways could be like: make players able to make them a PVP instance where 2 or more players build bases and fight, make players able to generate things on their properties like terrains to start building off of, make separate areas on properties you can load separatly and build on such as underwater areas or outer space areas. These are just several ideas off the top of my head and we should come up with more. -Increase customization of general gameplay. Make a feature where people can make custom shirts/pants (this is cool, but it would increase the need for Moderators to moderate custom-designed clothes). Also make a feature for making custom weapons, this was being worked on already to a degree with Forging, but 100% custom weapons should be developed. How it works, (how people decide its charge-ups, its abilities, its atack combo) need much thought, to ensure people don't make weapons to strong. #4-Lack of exploring. New worlds are rare, and properties are small, so oportunities to explore aren't common. *Solutions: -Expand worlds. Worlds being so small makes palyers feel like there's nothing to explore. Even Gnarled Forest is hardly a forest because there's just 1 pathway to follow, a Forests map should be more complex than that. Larger worlds would make players feel like the universe is a bigger place and there's more adventures to have. And if a World is to big to add onto, make separate areas to load. In GF for example, you could use a boat to travel to new areas across the ocean. -Instead of flying directly from 1 world to another, you could take off into space and fly your rocket to other worlds to land there. Each launchpad can take you directly to 1 world, or take you into space. That would give people a feel for the size of the Universe and make traveling seem more adventurous. #5- E10 Rating. The games target audience is 10 and under, but its rated everyone 10 and up! This rating made some parents not want it for their kids, and some kids not want to play it. Before we re-launch it, we should strive to lower that rating. *Solutions: -As stated above in reason #2, themes should be made lighter and enemies should be made more child-apropriate 　 List of my sugjested modifications to the game: Underlined and bold ones are the most'''Underlined ones are important *stars mean should be done by Launch *#-Lighten up worlds *#-'''Make worlds more fun and maybe less serious, like the Pre-Alpha versions *#-Make enemies (namingly the stromling) more child-apropriate *#-'Massive modifications to the property syste' *#-'Make properties more interactive' *#-Increase customization of general gamepla *#-Expand Worlds *#-Change the rocket system I strongly feel that all, or most of these modifications should be made to LU either before or after we launch a Server. The 5 problems listed above are what caused LU to be closed the first time, and if we use these to fix them I believe it will make LU much more successfull. Category:Blog posts